1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hook assembly for a garment that joins parted portions of a waist of a gannet such as pants and a skirt, a decorative hook assembly that joins a portion of a decorative belt or a decorative cover, and a garment having a waist-adjusting mechanism composed of a fastener such as those hook assemblies attached thereto. Particularly, the invention relates to a garment having a waist-adjusting mechanism that can be adjusted to a waist size of a user, such as pants having a waist-adjusting mechanism or a skirt having a waist-adjusting mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the pants or skirt have a waist parted so as to be opened thereat. Commonly, the parted portions are joined by a hook assembly 200 shown in FIG. 75.
FIG. 75 is an exploded perspective view showing a conventional hook assembly.
Referring to FIG. 75, the hook assembly 200 has a hook element 200A and a socket 241. The hook element 200A has a hook shape that is attached to a rear side of a waist part of an outer cloth 310 of pants or a skirt. The socket element 241 is attached to a front side of a waist part of an inner cloth 320. The hook element 200A is engaged with the socket 241 to connect the waist of the pants or skirt so as to be opened.
The conventional hook assembly is described more specifically.
As shown in FIG. 75, the hook assembly 200 has the hook element 200A and a socket element 200B. The hook element 200A is composed of a hook body 202 having a single hook 221 and a hook attachment plate 203. The socket element 200B is composed of a socket body 204 having a single socket 241 and a socket attachment plate 205. The hook 221 can be caught on in the socket 241. Two hook claws 202b are formed on an outer edge of the hook body 202. The hook claws 202b are bent nearly perpendicularly to a rear side of the hook body 202. These two hook claws 202b have a sharp pointed end so as to go through the cloth or the like. The hook attachment plate 203 has through holes 203b so as to have the hook claws 202b inserted therein, respectively.
Socket claws 204c are formed at opposite ends of the socket 241. The socket claws 204c are bent nearly perpendicularly to a rear side of the socket 241. The socket attachment plate 205 have through holes 205a so as to have these two socket claws 204b of the socket body 240 inserted therein, respectively.
The hook body 202 is fitted to the rear side of the outer cloth 310 of the pants or skirt so that the outer cloth 310 is held between the hook body 202 and the hook attachment plate 203. At this time, the hook claws 202b are inserted into the corresponding through holes 203b of the hook attachment plate 203 and bent, so that the hook body 202 and the hook attachment plate 203 are joined.
The socket body 204 is fitted to the front side of the inner cloth 320 of the pants or skirt so that the inner cloth 320 is held between the socket body 204 and the socket attachment plate 205. The socket claws 204c are inserted into the corresponding through holes 205a of the socket attachment plate 205 and bent, so that the socket body 204 and the socket attachment plate 205 are joined.
As described above, the hook element 200A is fixed and attached to the one cloth of the parted portions of the waist of the pants or skirt by holding it between the hook body 202 and the hook attachment plate 203. Moreover, the socket element 200B is attached to the other cloth of the parted portions of the waist of the pants or skirt by holding it between the socket body 204 and the socket attachment plate 205.
Some conventional pants can open a front center part via a zip fastener. Commonly, such pants has an upper end of the front center part joined not only by the zip fastener but also by a hook such as the hook assembly 200 in a separable way.
Specifically, when putting on the pants, a user uncouples the hook such as the hook assembly 200 and opens the zip fastener. Then, the user lets his or her legs pass through the pants. Next, the user couples the upper ends of the front center part via the hook. Thereafter, the user closes the zip fastener. At this time, some hooks can adjust their length to a small extent at the joined portion. For example, a socket member is fixed to the upper part of the inner cloth at the front center part. A hook member is secured to the upper part of the outer cloth at the front center part so that the hook member is urged by a spring so as to slide and move within a predetermined range in a waist size direction of the pants. Then, the hook member is engaged with the socket member so as to connect the upper end of the front center part of the pants. With such a hook, if an external force is applied to the pants in such a direction so as to enlarge the waist size of the pants, the hook member moves outwardly at the edge of the outer cloth. Thus, the waist of the pants can be enlarged. Therefore, the waist of the pants is adjusted to a body shape of the user when he or she puts on the pants.
However, in the conventional hook assembly 200, the positions of the hook element 200A and the socket element 200B are uniquely decided depending on their fitted positions. Therefore, it is impossible to adjust the waist size of the pants or skirt.
The inventor of the present application also has several inventions about pants and the like with a waist-adjustable mechanism as disclosed in Japanese Patent Nos. 2518803, 2518804, 2518807 and 2518079.
However, these inventions have complicated mechanisms, so that the prices thereof cannot be low. The above-mentioned hook with the slide mechanism has the same problem. Thus, there has been desired pants and the like that are inexpensive and capable of adjusting the waist size.
Moreover, with the hook that can adjust the waist size of the pants and the like or the hook assembly that can adjust the hooking position, the waist size of the pants can be adjusted only at a waist belt. If the waist size of the user is larger, a size becomes larger not only at the waist but also at a portion around the waist accordingly. Therefore, even if the waist size of the belt is adjusted according to the waist size of the user, the other portion does not change size. Thus, when the user puts on the pants, the pants will be still tight for the user. In addition, the lower part of the waist belt may become short. In this case, the portion around the front center part is pulled, thereby deteriorating the appearance.
On the other hand, if the lower part of the waist belt is given room, the lower part becomes excessive when the waist size of the user becomes smaller, thereby generating wrinkles on the pants and affecting the appearance.
It is an object of the invention to provide a hook assembly that is capable of adjusting a hooking position.
It is another object of the invention to provide a garment with a waist-adjusting mechanism that does not affect a feeling of a user in wearing the garment and that an appearance thereof improves even if there is a change of not only a waist size but also a size around the waist of the user to a certain degree.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a hook assembly in which a hook of a hook element is caught and fitted on a socket of a socket element. The hook assembly comprises a hook element made of one of a metal and a synthetic resin and a socket element made of one of a metal and a synthetic resin. The hook element comprises a hook body having a plurality of hooks formed on a specific first side thereof at fixed intervals in the hooking direction, three or more bendable hook claws formed on a second side that is opposite to the first side, and a hook attachment plate of a sheet shape facing the second side, the hook attachment plate having through holes in which the hook claws are inserted, respectively. The socket element comprising a socket body having a plurality of sockets formed at fixed intervals in the hooking direction, three or more bendable socket claws formed on the socket body, and a socket attachment plate of a sheet shape facing a side of the socket body on which the socket claws are formed, the socket attachment plate having through holes in which the socket claws are inserted, respectively.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a hook element used in a hook assembly in which a hook of a hook element is caught and fitted on a socket of a socket element. The hook element is made of one of a metal and a synthetic resin. The hook element comprises a hook body having a plurality of hooks formed on a specific first side thereof at fixed intervals in the hooking direction, three or more bendable hook claws formed on a second side that is opposite to the first side, and a hook attachment plate of a sheet shape facing the second side, the hook attachment plate having through holes in which the hook claws are inserted, respectively.
According to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided a socket element used in a hook assembly in which a hook of a hook element is caught and fitted on a socket of a socket element. The socket element is made of one of a metal and a synthetic resin. The socket element comprises a socket body having a plurality of sockets formed at fixed intervals in the hooking direction, three or more bendable socket claws formed on the socket body, and a socket attachment plate of a sheet shape facing a side of the socket body on which the socket claws are formed, the socket attachment plate having through holes in which the socket claws are inserted, respectively.
A hook assembly may comprise the above mentioned hook element and the following socket element made of one of a metal and a synthetic resin. The socket element comprises a socket body having a single socket that hooks the hook of the hook body, two bendable socket claws formed on the socket body, and a socket attachment plate of a sheet shape facing the socket body, the socket attachment plate having through holes in which the socket claws are inserted, respectively.
A hook assembly may comprise the above mentioned socket element and the following hook element. The hook element is made of one of a metal and a synthetic resin. The hook element comprises a hook body having a single hook formed on a specific first side thereof, three or more bendable hook claws formed on a second side that is opposite to the first side, and a hook attachment plate of a sheet shape facing the second side, the hook attachment plate having through holes in which the hook claws are inserted, respectively.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, there is provided a hook assembly in which a hook of a hook element is caught and fitted on a socket of a socket element. The hook assembly comprises a hook element made of one of a metal and a synthetic resin and a socket element made of one of a metal and a synthetic resin. The hook element comprises a hook body having a plurality of hooks formed on a specific first side thereof at fixed intervals in the hooking direction, and four or more hook fitting holes formed on the hook body at positions located on imaginary lines that are perpendicular to the hooking direction. The socket element comprises a socket body having a plurality of sockets formed at fixed intervals in the hooking direction, and four or more socket fitting holes formed on the socket body at positions located on imaginary lines that are perpendicular to the hooking direction.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention, there is provided a hook element used in a hook assembly in which a hook of a hook element is caught and fitted on a socket of a socket element. The hook element is made of one of a metal and a synthetic resin. The hook element comprises a hook body having a plurality of hooks formed on a specific first side thereof at fixed intervals in the hooking direction, and four or more hook fitting holes formed on the hook body at positions located on imaginary lines that are perpendicular to the hooking direction.
According to a sixth aspect of the invention, there is provided a socket element used in a hook assembly in which a hook of a hook element is caught and fitted on a socket of a socket element. The socket element is made of one of a metal and a synthetic resin. The socket element comprises a socket body having a plurality of sockets formed at fixed intervals in the hooking direction, and four or more socket fitting holes formed on the socket body at positions located on imaginary lines that are perpendicular to the hooking direction.
A hook assembly may comprises the above mentioned hook element and the following socket element being made of one of a metal and a synthetic resin. The socket element comprises a socket body having a single socket that hooks the hook of the hook body, and two socket fitting holes formed on the socket body at positions located on an imaginary line that is perpendicular to the hooking direction.
A hook assembly may comprise the above mentioned socket element and the following hook element. The hook element is made of one of a metal and a synthetic resin. The hook element comprises a hook body having a single hook formed on a specific first side thereof, and three or more hook fitting holes formed on the hook body at a position located on an imaginary line extending in the hooking direction as well as at positions located on an imaginary line that is perpendicular to the hooking direction.
In a hook assembly, positions of the plural hooks and positions of the plural sockets may be set such that a hooking position between the hook and the socket is changeable within a range of 10 to 30 mm.
In a hook assembly, the socket body may further comprise connecting bridges formed at longitudinal end portions of the sockets, the connecting bridges connecting the plural sockets with each other.
In a hook assembly, the hook body and/or the socket body may further comprise a bulged portion formed in part.
In a hook assembly, the hook body and/or the socket body may further comprise accommodating dents, part of the hook claw and/or part of the socket claw being accommodated in the accommodating dent.
According to an eighth aspect of the invention, there is provided a waist adjustable garment. The garment comprises a hook assembly joining one and another parts of the garment in a separable way and adjusting a waist size of the garment within a predetermined range. An adjusting cloth of substantially a tubular shape extends substantially in a vertical direction. The adjusting cloth is sewed on the one part of the garment and capable of changing its shape within such a range as the hook assembly adjusts the waist size of the garment. A zip fastener has one and another fastener tapes. The one fastener tape to be a seam allowance is stitched to the adjusting cloth, while the other fastener tape to be a seam allowance is stitched to the other part of the garment.
A waist adjustable garment may further comprise a shape keeper provided on the adjusting cloth. The shape keeper urges the adjusting cloth so as to keep a fixed shape of the adjusting cloth.
In a waist adjustable garment, an upper end portion of the fastener tape may be stitched to the garment while inclined in an outside direction toward a front center opening of the garment.
In a waist adjustable garment, the fastener tape may be stitched only to the adjusting cloth while an upper end of the fastener tape being located at a same position as an upper end of the adjusting cloth.
A waist adjustable garment may further comprise a slit formed on a lining of the garment at a position where a lateral end portion of the adjusting cloth is stitched. The lateral end portion of the adjusting cloth is inserted into the slit and stitched to a rear side of the lining.
In a waist adjustable garment, the fastener tape may be stitched to the adjusting cloth at such an inclination as the fastener tape has an upper portion opened toward the hook assembly in relation to the adjusting cloth.
In a waist adjustable garment, the adjusting cloth may have a width becoming smaller gradually toward a lower end from an upper end or from a position that is lower than the upper end by a fixed length downward.
According to a ninth aspect of the invention, there is provided a waist adjustable garment. A joint tool joins upper ends of a front center opening of the garment in a separable way and adjusting a waist size of the garment at a joined area within a predetermined range. An adjusting cloth of substantially a tubular shape extends substantially in a vertical direction. The adjusting cloth is sewed on one of separated portions of the front center opening. The adjusting cloth is capable of changing its shape between the upper end and a lower end of the front center opening within such a range as the joint tool adjusts the waist size of the garment. A zip fastener has one and another fastener tapes. The one fastener tape to be a seam allowance is stitched to the adjusting cloth, while the other fastener tape to be a seam allowance is stitched to another separated portion of the front center opening.
A waist adjustable garment may further comprise a shape keeper provided on the adjusting cloth. The shape keeper urges the adjusting cloth so as to keep a fixed shape of the adjusting cloth.
A waist adjustable garment may further comprise a buttonhole piece protruding from a lateral edge of an inner cloth of the front center opening. The buttonhole piece has a buttonhole for catching a button provided on the outer cloth of the front center opening. The buttonhole is a slot having a component that extends in a direction of the waist within such a fixed range as to adjust the waist size of the garment.
In a waist adjustable garment, an upper end portion of the fastener tape may be held and stitched inside a belt lining while inclined in an outside direction toward a lateral edge of the outer cloth.
In a waist adjustable garment, the fastener tape may be stitched only to the adjusting cloth while an upper end of the fastener tape being located at a same position as an upper end of the adjusting cloth.
A waist adjustable garment may further comprise a slit formed on a lining of the outer cloth at a position where a lateral end portion of the adjusting cloth is stitched. The lateral end portion of the adjusting cloth is inserted into the slit and stitched to a rear side of the lining.
In a waist adjustable garment, the adjusting cloth may have a width becoming smaller gradually toward a lower end from an upper end or from a position that is lower than the upper end by a fixed length downward.
According to a tenth aspect of the invention, there is provided a waist adjustable garment. A joint tool joins one and another parts of the garment in a separable way and adjusts a waist size of the garment within a predetermined range. A tuck is provided on the one part of the garment so as to extend substantially in a vertical direction. The tuck is capable of changing its shape within such a range as the joint tool adjusts the waist size of the garment. A zip fastener has one and another fastener tapes. The one fastener tape to be a seam allowance is stitched to the tuck, while the other fastener tape to be a seam allowance is stitched to the other part of the garment.
A waist adjustable garment may further comprise a lining provided on a rear side of the one part of the garment over an area that is wider than a width of the tuck. The lining is stitched thereto at positions beyond lateral ends of the tuck.
In a waist adjustable garment, a folded part of the one part of the garment may be stuck by an adhesive double coated tape to a rear side of the one part of the garment near the tuck.
In a waist adjustable garment, the one part of the garment may be sewed in a vertical direction between a lateral end of the one part of the garment and the tuck.
In a waist adjustable garment, an inner folded part of the tuck may be pressed by an iron.
In a waist adjustable garment, an inner folded part of the tuck may be pleated.
In a waist adjustable garment, an inner folded part of the tuck may be stitched along a crease of the inner folded part of the tuck near the crease.
In a waist adjustable garment, an upper end portion of the fastener tape may be stitched to the garment while inclined in an outside direction toward a front center opening of the garment.
A waist adjustable garment may further comprise a sliding tape. An upper end of the one fastener tape is stitched to an upper end of the one part of the garment via the sliding tape. The sliding tape is stitched at an inclination in an outside direction toward a front center opening of the garment.
A waist adjustable garment may further comprise two elastic tapes. An upper end of the one fastener tape is stitched to an upper end of the one part of the garment via the elastic tapes. The elastic tapes is stitched to the garment so as to define substantially a V-shape in combination.
An exposed surface of the hook element or the socket element may be a dull surface. To the contrary, it may be a polished surface. The hook element and the socket element have their edges chambered as a whole in a normal use of the invention. The hook claws and the socket claws are provided in four around the hook element and the socket element, respectively, in a standard use of the invention. Alternatively, the hook claws may be three, while cutting and picking up one hook claw from the hook body itself. The shape and the area such as the width of each of the hooks and sockets may be set as desired according to a practical use. For example, if they are attached to the waist of the pants or skirt, the shape and so on are set such that the hook element and the socket element are firmly hooked on each other and hard to be detached from each other.
The adjusting cloth is provided on the outer cloth of the front center opening in view of appearance. Alternatively, it may be provided on the inner cloth of the front center opening. A variety of cloths are available as the material of the adjusting cloth such as a cloth of the same kind as the garment. Alternatively, an elastic material such as a rubber or spandex may be used.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description, reference being had to the accompanying drawings, wherein preferred embodiments of the invention are clearly shown.